War Faction
War Faction is one of the six Factions present on Card Monsters. 'Strong Points' *Melee Attack *Skills that damages Back Row (Doublestrike, Trample, Slam, etc.) *Skills that boosts Melee Attack (Charge, Crusade, Inspire, Rage, etc.) *Great number of cards with Reach 'Weak Points' *Ranged Attack, Magic Attack and Random Damage *Heal and Group Heal Monster Cards 'Common' *Armored Troll *Bombermon *Firebat *Forest Hunter *Fr.Silence *Gloat *Lost Explorer *Pirate Swordsman *Playing Card Soldier *Sparrow Recruit *Triglodite *Triglodite Blacksmith *Triglodite Marauders *War Dog *Wild Boar 'Rare' *Barrier Knight *Crazy Villager *Demon Swine *Eagle Archer *Fire Element *Fire Warrior *Gunfire Panda (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Headless *Invisible Man *Pigeon Swordsman *Phoenix (Rare Variation) *Silverware Set *Spear Thrower (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Timid Warrior *Triclops *Twinaxe *Wolf Rider 'Epic' *Admiral Eagle *Amiable Grandma *Barbarian *Beserker *Captain Cacti *Crazed Pyromancer *Crow Bomber *Detonator Wolf *Dog-Stealing Goblin *Drake Lancer *Drake Sentinel *Fierce Fire Lion *Fisher Monger *Fries Knight *Ghost Doll *Giant Troll *Guard of Steel Armor *Jack of Hearts *Kamicron *Little Pumpkin (Limited Event Prize) *Phoenix (Epic Variation) *Princess Burger *Psycho Spaghetti *Reckless Adventurer *Runaway Egg *Snoozemon *Spell Breaker (Dragon King and the Endless Horde Reward) *Suspicious Farmer *Velociraptor *Wandering Triclops 'Legendary' *Archdemon of Fire *Captain Eagle (Hero Reward) *Cat Knight *Cyclops *Dragonlord Xerks (Beta Players Reward) *Falcon Commander (Purchase Reward) *Fox Girl (Limited Event Prize) *Keeper *Knight Commander Garez (Hero Reward) *Lava Giant *Moonlight Werewolf *Night Thief *Queen of Hearts *Red Dragon *Ressucected Egg (Associated with) *Three Trolls Brothers *Whiterabbit *Wolfgrimm 'Elite' *Doctor Jekyll *Eagle Commander Smith *Firewielder Fajra *Forest Girl Red Riding Hood *Heka the Hekatonkheires *Moon Maniac Hyde *Moonlight Lonewolf Red Riding Hood *Prototype Alice *Raging Thunder and Storm Garuda *Reincarnated Fire Flame King *Vengeful Flame Death Emperor *Vlad, the Bloody Overlord Equipment Cards 'Common' *Apron of Mt. Blacksmith *Bandit Armor *Beast Horn *Cross-shaped Spear *Defensive Stump *Elven Bracers *Gemstone Dagger *Green Shield *Hatchet *Heavy Gloves *Infantry Helmet *Medium Shield *Mercury's Wings *Metal Cap *Mirror Shield *Oak Staff *Party Dress *Plain Armor *Ranger Gloves *Restaurant Weapon *Samurai Armor *Samurai Helmet *Shark Shield *Short Bow *Short Sword *Skull Wand *Spiked Greaves *Thief Cloak *Tunic *War Greaves *White Gloves 'Rare' *Balance Ring *Barbarian Armor *Berserk Gloves *Burning Armor *Chain Mail *Dragon's Badge *Feather Cap *Fighting Gloves *Hammer *Hunters Bow *Inferno Greaves *Knight Armor *Lazurite Boots *Leather Armor *Long Spear *Long Sword *Mage Cap *Monk Armor *Ninja Helmet *Old Shield *Pirate Scimitar *Pendant of Courage *Plague Pendant *Ranged Bracers *Ring of Mages *Shield *Snow Boots *Spiked Armor *Terror Mask *Toxic Blade *Winter Boots *Wooden Bracers 'Epic' *Anntenae Staff *Battle Axe *Captain Shield *Commander's Sword (Hero Reward) *Crossbow (Disease Variation) *Dragon Hammer *Dragon Helmet *Feather Amulet *Finger of Storm *Gladius *Heralds Bow *Legion Towershield *Prince's Sword *Re-ignited Feather (Hero Reward) *Rock Armor *Samurai Blade *Short Dagger *Silver Spear *Stalagmite Gloves *Twilight *Viking Helmet 'Legendary' *Armor of Darkness *Axe of Rage *Battle-Axe *Dragonfang Blades *Ebon Helm *Excalibur *Obsidian Spear *Ritual Spear *Steel Armor *Stone City Armor *Thief Tools *Trampling Boots 'Elite' *Blood Reaper *Dagger for the Reckless *Flame Magic Sword *Sacred Weapon "Omniweapon"